Auf immer, Meister!
by Paresse
Summary: [Shounen-Ai] Odeons Liebeserklärung an Malik (mehr oder weniger) [Abgeschlossen]


Disclaimer: Die Figuren von Yugi-Oh gehören leider, leider, leider nicht mir und ich mach hiermit auch kein Geld. Das hier ist alles nur rein aus Spaß an der Freude ^^ Ich möchte schließlich keine Copyrights verletzen ^^  
  
„ ... " Wörtliche Rede (wer hätte das gedacht *gg*)  
  
Juri-chan hat Physik geschwänzt = Dinge, aus der Vergangenheit ^^ aus weiter Vergangenheit *g*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~*~*  
  
Auf immer, Meister  
  
Der Himmel schien zu schreien, als ob ihm jemand fürchterliche Schmerzen zu gefügt hätte. Auch wenn der Sommersturm im tiefen Gewölbe der Grabwächterunterkunft nur sehr leise war, hatte es Malik aus dem Schlaf gerissen.   
  
Der kleine Junge stand nun, mit einem Kissen in den Armen im Flur und zuckte jedes Mal ängstlich zusammen, wenn wieder ein Grollen zu vernehmen war. Seine Schritte machten keinen Laut, als er mit nackten Füßen über den kalten Boden ging.  
  
Die Tür war ganz nahe, gleich würde er keine Angst mehr zu haben brauchen, nur noch ein paar kleine Schritte. Er schloss die Augen und kam schließlich zitternd vor der Tür an. Erneut ein Grollen.  
  
Gerade noch konnte er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.  
  
Damit hätte er vielleicht seinen Vater geweckt und der sah es bestimmt nicht gerne, dass sein Sohn zu dieser späten Stunde nicht im Bett war. Er zögerte. Noch einmal tief durchatmend konnte er sich schließlich dazu durchringen an der Tür zu klopfen.  
  
Es blieb still. Ob er es nicht gehört hatte? Malik wollte gerade wieder klopfen, als die Tür leicht geöffnet wurde und Odeon durch die Tür lugte. „Malik? Wieso seit ihr nicht im Bett?" Malik griff nach dem langen Nachtgewand, welches Odeon trug und drückte sich dann an den älteren Ägypter.  
  
„Sind die Götter böse auf uns, da sie den Himmel schreien lassen?" Der Ältere lächelte und hob den jungen auf seinen Arm. „Nein, dass ist nur ein Sommersturm. Es gibt sie zwar nur selten, aber sie kommen hier in der Wüste vor."  
  
Liebevoll strich er über die blonden Haare des Jungen, der sich eng an ihn kuschelte. „Ich hab trotzdem Angst. Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und trug den Jungen zum Bett hinüber.  
  
Liebevoll wickelte er sein Wertvollstes in ein weiches Laken und bettete sich dann neben dem Jungen. Malik seufzte wohlig und schmiegte sich eng an den warmen Körper ‚seines' Odeons. Dieser schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren und vergrub seine Nase in den blonden Haaren.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da glitten sie gemeinsam ins Reich der Träume.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wieso musste er gerade jetzt an diesen Abend denken? Odeon seufzte und straffte die Schultern. Er konnte Malik schon von weiten toben hören. Natürlich hatte er dem Pharao gegenüber so getan, als wäre es Absicht gewesen, dass er die Götterkarte an ihn verloren hatte, aber das war nicht so.  
  
Ein Klirren kam aus dem Raum, in dem Malik sich gerade aufhielt. Was kann den die Vase dafür? Fragte sich Odeon und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Obwohl er wusste, dass ihm das Lächeln gleich vergehen würde.  
  
Sie waren in Domino City angelangt, gut, dass war noch nicht die schlechte Nachricht, denn diese war, dass die Hacker es immer noch nicht ganz geschafft hatten ihn unter Maliks Namen in Seto Kaibas Computersystem ein zu schleusen.   
  
Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis es in dem Zimmer ruhiger geworden war und klopfte dann. „Wer stört mich?" Kam die zischende Antwort von drinnen. „Meister Malik? Schlechte Nachrichten!" Odeon fand es besser erstmal die Tür zwischen ihnen zu lassen, bevor er eintrat.  
  
„Was denn jetzt schon wieder?"   
  
Odeon betrat das Zimmer. Sein Meister stand in seiner blauen Robe da. Die Kapuze hatte er zurück sinken lassen und er drehte verärgert den Millenniumsstab in seiner rechten Hand. Die violetten Augen blitzen gefährlich, als Odeon eintrat.   
  
„Meister, unseren Leuten ist es immer noch nicht gelungen mich unter eurem Namen in das Kaiba-System einzuschleusen." Er hatte sich tief vor seinem Meister verbeugt, bevor er angefangen hatte zu sprechen.  
  
Malik schlenderte näher und sah von oben auf den älteren Ägypter herab. „Odeon, so etwas verärgert mich und du willst doch nicht, dass ich verärgert bin, oder?" Der Angesprochene senkte noch tiefer den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, Meister." Schließlich hob Odeon wieder den Kopf und sah Malik in die Augen.  
  
Dieser schlug dem Älteren mit dem Millenniumsstab ins Gesicht, so dass er zu Boden ging. „Gut, dann sorge auch dafür, dass ich nicht weiterhin verärgert bin. Ich will ab jetzt nur noch Gutes hören." Er hockte sich zu Odeon und sah diesem jetzt tief in die Augen. „Verstanden?"  
  
Odeon drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erhob sich. „Natürlich, Meister, wie ihr wünscht." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ließ Odeon seinen Meister wieder allein. Im Flur lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und rieb sich über die rote Wange.  
  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er ist ganz schön stark geworden. Er sollte jetzt nicht an so was denken, auch wenn er immer wieder versuchte das positive in Maliks Handeln zu sehen. Schließlich stieß er sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf, die Steine auf Maliks Weg zur Seite zuräumen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Es beruhigte ihn doch zutiefst zu sehen, dass die Leute unter Druck viel besser arbeiten konnten und vor allem viel schneller. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schritt er nun den Gang entlang auf Maliks Tür zu.  
  
Es war ruhig. Vielleicht zu ruhig? Odeon schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich sein junger Herr endlich abgeregt. Er wusste, dass Malik es hasste, wenn er selber an einem Desaster schuld war und die Sache mit der Götterkarte hatte er ganz alleine verbockt.  
  
Odeon klopfte. Erstmal war es ruhig. Dann klang Maliks Stimme etwas verschlafen durch den Raum. „Ja?" Odeon musste innerlich leicht lächeln. Wer sich zu sehr aufregt wird eben Müde. Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung öffnete der ältere Ägypter die Tür und trat ein.  
  
Malik lag auf dem Bett im Zimmer, er hatte sich hochgestemmt und stützte sich nun auf seine Unterarme, seine Beine hatte er überschlagen und die Robe abgelegt. Odeon stöhnte innerlich auf. Sein Meister war einfach eine Schönheit.   
  
Der nackte Oberkörper, die verwuschelten Haare und der leicht verschlafene Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser verschwand allerdings ganz schnell wieder und Malik hatte wieder seinen ernsten und warnenden Blick drauf. „Ich warne dich, Odeon, wehe es war nicht wichtig!"   
  
Odeon trat neben das Bett und sah auf seinen Meister hinunter. Für einen Moment war er geneigt sich neben in zu setzen, ließ es aber dann lieber, als er Maliks kalten Blick sah. „ Es ist alles vorbereitet, jetzt braucht ihr nur noch zwölf Lokalisierungskarten und euer Plan ist perfekt."   
  
Malik ließ sich wieder zurück sinken und wedelte mit der Hand, sodass seine Armreifen klimperten. „Das überlasse ich dir, Odeon, du müsstest eigentlich fähig genug sein, um diesen Kindern ihre Karten abzunehmen. Enttäusch mich nicht!"  
  
Der Blonde warf seinem Diener wieder diesen kalten warnenden Blick zu. Odeon verbeugte sich tief. „Natürlich nicht, Meister Malik." Damit wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige eigentlich entfernen, doch Malik hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Ich habe Hunger! Allerdings nichts Warmes. Besorg mir gefälligst etwas, Odeon, sonst verhungere ich noch. Und das vor deinen Augen…" Damit ließ Malik sich wieder in das Kissen zurück sinken und machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Und beeile dich!"  
  
Der andere Ägypter verbeugte sich abermals und verließ eiligst den Raum. Malik verstand es nur zu gut, Odeons Liebe zu seinem Meister bis ins Letzte auszunutzen. Aber im Grunde liebte Odeon es, seinen Meister zu bedienen. Schließlich war er sehr auf das Wohlergehen seines jungen Schützlings aus.   
  
Der Weg zur Küche kam ihm heute länger vor als sonst. Dabei war er das Leben auf diesem komischem Schiff langsam gewohnt. Es kam ihm heute auch so leer vor, obwohl Maliks willenlose Sklaven normalerweise hier überall umher liefen.   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrat schließlich die kleine Küche. Mit einem schweifendem Blick entschied sich Odeon dazu Malik in paar Brote zu schmieren. Schließlich kannte er ihn schon länger und etwas Besseres viel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein.  
  
Mit einem großen Teller voller Schnittchen kehrte er schließlich wieder zu Malik zurück. Mit bedauern musste er feststellen, dass Malik aufgestanden war und die Robe angelegt hatte. Nun saß, na ja hing er eher, auf einem der Sessel und hatte den Ellbogen auf der lehne Abgestützt und sein Kinn gelangweilt in die Hand verfrachtet.  
  
Seine Augen hingen auf dem Millenniumsstab, den er in seiner anderen Hand drehte und beobachtete wie sich er sich in ihm spiegelte. Nach kurzer Zeit sah er dann auf. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit." Allerdings verzichtete Malik darauf sich anders hinzusetzten, sondern öffnete nur den Mund.  
  
Odeon ging um den Sessel herum, so dass er hinter seinem Meister stand und begann dann ihn mit den Schnittchen zu füttern. Malik kaute Gedanken verloren und sah dann zu dem Älteren auf. „Di hast du selbst gemacht, nicht wahr?" Fragte er mit schnurrendem Unterton.   
  
„Wie kommt ihr darauf, Meister?" der Blonde schmunzelte und drehte eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern. „Ganz einfach, du bist der einzige, der weiß, dass ich Butter auf Schnittchen nicht mag!" Malik legte den Millenniumsstab auf seinen Schoß und ließ seine Hände an Odeons Arm hinauf streichen.  
  
Odeon schloss genüsslich die Augen bei den Berührungen. Der jüngere Ägypter aß das letzte Stück Schnittchen, das Odeon noch in den Fingern hielt, ließ aber nicht zu, dass er den Arm zurückzog. Nachdem Malik das letzte Stück Brot heruntergeschluckt hatte, machte er sich daran Odeons große Hand mit Küssen zu liebkosen.  
  
Der Größere seufzte leise und entledigte sich des lästigen Tellers, den er noch in der anderen hand hielt, indem er ihn auf dem nahen Tisch abstellte. Dann ließ er seine Hand über die Brust seines Meisters wandern.  
  
Malik gab die hand schließlich frei und griff über sich, um Odeon näher zu ziehen. Dieser kam dieser unausgesprochenen bitte gerne nach. Er beugte sich über den Blonden und streifte nur kurz die des Jüngeren mit den Seinen.   
  
Malik malte mit dem Finger Odeons Gesichtstätowierung nach und lächelte leicht, bevor er herrsch den Älteren wieder näher zog und gierig seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen presste. Dessen Hände machten sich selbstständig und begannen zärtlich über Maliks Schultern zu streicheln. Seine Zunge glitt sanft um Einlass bittend über die des Blonden.   
  
Malik öffnete mit einem seufzen die Lippen, ließ die Zunge jeden Winkel seines Mundes erforschen, bevor er anfing Odeons Zunge zurück zudrängen. Schließlich war Malik hier der Meister und Odeon sein Diener.  
  
Schließlich unterbrach Malik ohne jeden weiteren Grund den Kuss und stand auf. Odeon seufzte und sah zur Seite. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das sich Malik ihm willenlos hingab? Wie albern von ihm. Mit betrübtem Blick beobachtete er, wie Malik zum Fenster ging und hinaus in den Hafen sah.  
  
Egal ob Malik ihn liebte oder nicht. Er würde alles tun, um seinen Schützling glücklich zu machen und dafür musste er tun, was dieser verlangte. „Odeon?" Maliks Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch, täuschte er sich, oder war sie gerade unheimlich sanft gewesen?   
  
„Meister Malik?"  
  
„Sag mir Odeon liebst du mich?" Der Blonde drehte sich zu dem großen Ägypter herum und sah ihm in die Augen schließlich überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Sprich Odeon: Liebst du mich?" Maliks stimme wurde wieder fester, herrischer.  
  
Odeon verbeugte sich vor ihm. Was auch immer die Zeit noch für sie bringen mochte, Odeon beschloss still für sich, dass nicht einmal der Tod, seiner Liebe zu seinem Meister etwas anhaben konnte.   
  
„Auf immer, Meister!"   
  
Ende 


End file.
